


Trojans

by killaidanturner



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, just 2k words of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders asks Mitchell to do the washing up. Of course it doesn't get done and when Anders gets home from work he has an idea for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojans

**Author's Note:**

> so someone came to my ask and dropped some britchell daddy kink on me and this was my response. I figured I would post it here as well. any errors are my own, I just wrote this quickly and yeah I have no shame.

Mitchell was in trouble. 

 

This wasn’t one of their big fights which sometimes ended up in broken mugs, and the one off of a broken finger. Mitchell felt really bad after that one and clung to Anders for a whole week after until Anders eventually snapped and made him sleep on the couch. 

 

Sometimes when Mitchell was in trouble it resulted in other things. Mitchell was starting to catch onto what little things set Anders off. Like how if Mitchell didn’t use a coaster and left a ring on the table then Mitchell would be bent over later with his hands behind his back and his ass and in the air with Anders whispering into his ear, “tell Daddy you’re sorry.” 

 

Mitchell heard Anders footsteps coming up to the door. He quickly looked from the TV to the mess of dishes sitting in the sink. He remembers Anders words that morning, “do the fucking washing up while I’m gone. It's your fault I’m looking for a new maid.” 

 

“I recall it was you who knew she was on her way over and yet you were so keen to have me fuck you over the couch.” 

 

“Just fucking do it by the time I get home, it’s starting to smell.” 

 

With that the door had closed a little harder than it should. It was a little over eight hours later and Mitchell had done nothing except to dirty more dishes. Mitchell quickly grabs a coaster and tosses it under his empty mug as if it was going to remedy anything in this situation. He turns off the TV and jumps over the back of the couch just as Anders was opening the door.

 

“How was your day?” Mitchell asks rapidly as Anders set his mail and keys down on the table. 

 

“It was alright, had a new client come in-” Anders stops, narrowing his eyes at Mitchell who is leaning against the back of the couch and looking as if this was the most fascinating story he was ever told. “-what did you do?” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have the guiltiest fucking face I have ever seen.” 

 

“I’m just really interested in how your day was.”

 

Anders walks up to Mitchell then glances over to the side to see the pile of dishes in the kitchen. He crowds Mitchell’s space to where he’s practically sitting on the back of the couch. “Didn’t I ask you to do the washing up today?” 

 

“Was that this morning?” Mitchell is trying to scramble backwards but there’s really nowhere else for him to go unless he wants to take a tumble onto the couch. 

“Do you like being punished Mitchell?” Anders is grabbing ahold of the front of Mitchell’s plaid shirt and pulling him down closer. 

 

It’s not the direction that he thought this was going to go but Mitchell falls into the role easily. “I may have been a bad boy today.” He whispers it along Anders lips. 

 

“And what do bad boys get?” 

 

“Being punished.”

 

“By who?” Anders pulls Mitchell close enough to him to feel his cock through his trousers. Mitchell tries not to groan at Anders warmth against him. 

 

“By Daddy.” Mitchell leans down to press their lips together but is instead reward with a shove and a toss onto the couch. 

 

“And Daddy is not pleased with how you behaved today. You get a kiss when I think that you deserve one. You need to get yourself back into my good graces. Go to the bedroom.” Anders nods down the hallway to their bedroom and Mitchell is up quickly and making his way down the hall. 

 

Once they’re inside the bedroom he waits for more instruction. Anders walks in unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes fixed on Mitchell. “Take off your clothes.” 

 

Mitchell obliges and starts undressing slowly. 

 

“This isn’t a fucking strip tease, take off your clothes.” 

 

Mitchell resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead starts tossing his clothes off faster. He throws his garments in various arrays across the room earning him a glare from Anders. “Do you want to make this worse?” 

 

“No Daddy.” But there’s a devious undertone to his voice and they both know what Mitchell really wants. 

 

“On the bed, on all fours.” 

 

Mitchell stays where he is and Anders moves closer to him. “Do you need me to do it for you?” 

 

He doesn’t want for a response, instead Anders is pushing Mitchell back onto the bed and flipping him over. He pulls at his hips to put his ass in the air. “Stop pissing me off. You’re going to make it worse.” Anders doesn’t see the smile that Mitchell gives. 

 

“Look at you, spread out and open for me. Ready to please me.” Anders goes to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube. He flicks open the cap and pour a few drops directly onto Mitchell’s hole. “Such a needy little slut.” Anders runs his fingers down Mitchell’s back and down between his cheeks. Mitchell lets out a low noise when Anders fingers press against his hole. He presses in one finger and Mitchell arches his back. Anders works in another and starts slowly moving his fingers to stretch the muscle. Mitchell moans and moves himself back against Anders’ fingers, picking up his pace and trying to fuck himself. Anders takes his free hand and presses against the small of Mitchell’s back, pressing down hard and pushing Mitchell into the mattress. “Did I say you could fuck yourself?” 

 

“No Daddy.” 

 

“Then why did you do it?” 

 

“Because I’m a bad boy who needs to be punished.”

 

“How many spanking do you think you deserve?” 

 

“However many Daddy thinks I need to be on better behaviour.” Mitchell’s voice is low, he spreads his legs further apart to give Anders better access. 

 

“I think ten is a good start. You count with every hit, if you mess up or make any noise other than counting I will make you start over. Are we clear?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Mitchell is glad that Anders can’t see him right now because he would see him biting his lower lip and on the verge of begging for it. 

 

Anders raises his hand and slaps down hard against Mitchell’s skin. 

 

“One.” Mitchell calls out in a voice he hopes sounds even.

 

Anders hits the soft flesh again. “Two. Three. Four.” Mitchell can feel himself becoming achingly hard with one hand hitting his flesh and another working him open torturously slow. Anders takes a moment to look at the reddening flesh on Mitchell’s ass and how the skin is swelling and becoming tender under his touch. He resumes his striked and somehow Mitchell makes it to ten without so much as a whimper. 

 

“Such a good boy. If you keep this up maybe I’ll let you cum today.” Anders is up to four fingers now and Mitchell is letting out little moans that make Anders cock press harder against his trousers. He pulls out his fingers with a slick popping noise and Mitchell actually groans when he feels them leave him. He pulls Mitchell back against him, lifts him up to where he’s on his knees and presses Mitchell’s back against his chest. He leans in, kissing along Mitchell’s neckline then whispers in his ear, “you’re going to suck my cock because I want to see how you look on your knees and if you do a good enough job then I will fuck you after.” Mitchell nods his head in agreement and quickly moves down to the floor. He undoes Anders belt and zip freeing his cock. Mitchell grabs a hold of it, feeling the warmth of it in his hands. Anders moans when Mitchell’s cool hands wrap around him. Mitchell sticks out his tongue and licks across the slit earning him another moan. He flattens his tongue and runs it from base to tip before he puts Anders’ cock in his mouth. Mitchell works his tongue against the sensitive spots, swirling around the tip and doing every trick he’s ever learned. He bobs his head up and down and takes Anders all the way to the hilt and when the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat he swallows around it cause Anders to grab ahold of Mitchell’s hair. 

 

Anders starts thrusting his hips and fucking Mitchell’s mouth hard. Mitchell does his best to relax his jaw and lets Anders have his way with him. He feels his throat becoming raw and his lips becoming swollen and he relishes in the feel of Anders using him like this. It’s a way for him to lose control, to relinquish it to someone else and know that in the end he will come out of it ok. He moans around Anders cock, just the thought of Anders dominating him makes his cock twitch with want. Anders notices this and pulls Mitchell off of his cock. When he pulls him back Mitchell opens his eyes to reveal inky black and Anders’ breath catches for the briefest of moments. He thinks it's the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Wild hair, dark eyes, and swollen lips. He pulls Mitchell down to him and kisses him like he’s about to drown. Mitchell kisses back and when his hands grip hips hard enough to bruise Anders applies the same pressure back. 

 

Anders pushes Mitchell down onto the bed and when Mitchell looks at him again his eyes are back to brown and Anders thinks he’s just as beautiful. There’s a dangerous call to all of this, a lure of wanting something wild and untamable. Anders finishes removing the rest of his clothes and crawls on the bed on top of him. He doesn’t mind being the predator in this situation, he lets Mitchell have his moments, sometimes he is the pray when Mitchell’s fangs are pressed into his neck and Mitchell is fucking him like they won't make it through the night and Anders is trying to find the courage to bring Bragi forth but there’s always apart of him that wants to see how far he will let Mitchell slip. 

 

As much as Anders would like to see Mitchell lose all control he’s more afraid of not being able to bring him back. So he settles for this, settles for this game they play. He would rather have Mitchell like this than not at all. 

 

“Do you think you’ve been a good boy? Do you think you deserve Daddy’s cock?” Anders leans down and runs a tongue across one of Mitchell’s nipples earning a moan and a thrust of his hips wanting friction. 

 

“Yes.” It practically comes out as a growl and Anders knows he needs to act now before he ends up on the receiving end of this. Anders fingers find Mitchell’s entrance once more. He works him open quickly then presses the tip of his cock against him. Mitchell leans up and pulls Anders down to him roughly causing Anders to sink fully into Mitchell. They both elicit gasps and Mitchell is withering on the bed as Anders starts thrusting. “Do you need it rough today?” 

 

“Yes Daddy.” Mitchell gasps out as he arches his back and grips the bed sheets hard enough to pull them up at the corners. Anders obliges and fucks Mitchell relentlessly. He uses as much strength as he can and uses his hands to hurt, he uses them to leave marks and bruises and Mitchell feels his orgasm approaching with each touch. He digs his nails into Mitchell’s hips, grips his wrists hard enough to bruise and when Anders whispers “come for Daddy” into Mitchell’s ear and bites down hard onto Mitchell’s neck Mitchell is coming in stripes against his stomach and Anders is fucking him through the aftershocks. 

 

Anders is behind him moments later, releasing into Mitchell and pulling him close as he does so. He feels Mitchell’s sticky release between them and can’t be bothered to care how it feels against his skin. 

 

After when they’re lying in bed with their eyes closed coming down from their temporary high Anders says, “you’re still fucking doing the dishes.”

 

“No I’m not, just hire another maid.”

 

Anders opens his eyes and looks over at Mitchell who looks completely blissed out with a grin on his face. “You’re such a little shit sometimes. Alright fine, but you better start getting creative then with ways to get yourself in trouble.” 

  
“I think I can manage that.” 


End file.
